User blog:JKGame/Ole Kirk Christiansen vs Bonnie Zacherle: My Little Rap Battles Bonus Battle
Hello everyone, welcome to an Off-Season bonus battle of My Little Rap Battles. Fun fact: This is the first MLRB battle not to feature a MLP character, but rather a real-life person associated with it. This matchup came from me wanting to pit two of my favorite things against each other in a rap battle: MLP and Lego. Originally, I had Lego characters against MLP characters, then I thought of this matchup but it had the two rappers summon their creation. In the end, though, I decided to just make this a simple 1-on-1. Hope you enjoy! Another fun fact: The only MLP toy that I own is a figurine of Trenderhoof I got in a blind bag. Also, Lauren Faust will appear in a MLRB and her opponent is set. "Danish carpenter and founder of The Lego Group, Ole Kirk Christiansen, and the creator of the My Little Pony toyline, Bonnie Zacherle, battle each other to see who created the better and more iconic toyline." Credit to Captain Warrior for that amazing cover, by the way. Beat: Blowin Racks (Tristan on the Track) Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! OLE KIRK CHRISTIANSEN! VS! BONNIE ZACHERLE!!!! BEGIN! 'Ole Kirk Christiansen:' When it comes to sensational toylines, there really is no contest It's no Surprise horses and Nefuls can't compete with brick-built playsets! I'd say your creation will become irrelevant, but it already Has, bro! You won't be singing, "Shoo-Be-Doo!" anymore when I drown you with my flow! Been working hard all my life, what are you up to nowadays? My stuff's been reaching new heights with themes from Town to Classic Space! You're Crab Nastier-looking than Somnambula! Enough with your prattle! When I send in the Fright Knights, no way you can be Rescued from Midnight Castle! 'Bonnie Zacherle:' Bonnie's bringing in the heat! Call this battle your workshop! Your rap delivery was even more wooden than your toy ducks! I'll end this Lickety-Split! Bake this Danish like a pastry! I'll be taking the gold, even if I'm not that Adventurer Johnny! Your toys are only known for being sold at ridiculously high prices! And anytime a new Lego game's announced, hardly anyone's excited! Listening to your verse was somehow more painful than stepping on a Lego How about you Lego of the crown and let me take it like I'm Twilight Sparkle?! 'Ole Kirk Christiansen:' Only the best is good enough, and your rhymes aren't even close to being the best! If you were any more plastic, I would've gone and sold you as a Lego set! I can see why you've got flimsy rap structure: it has no clutch power! You didn't LEg GOdt in this song, so best run like some Fugitive Flowers! Ask anyone whether The Lego Movie or the MLP Movie was better The answer will be the same: Emmet's adventures were far greater! At least the AFOLs aren't as bad as the adult fans that you've gotten! When Hasbro first saw your pony idea, even they weren't impressed! 'Bonnie Zacherle:' I'll admit, the quality of your toys has gotten high scores But it all went downhill ever since your company sold out to Star Wars! I'll break your legacy like I'm Rex so that you can't put it back together! Then I'll get my uncle to broadcast the tragic tale of the end of this carpenter! With these magical bars I'm dropping, you can say I'm Slim Shady! So in the Morning, you can expect to see me basking in my Glory! I can safely say MLP's a better girl's toy than your Belville and Friends! Looking at your disjointed lines, maybe you should've considered a rap System! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! (A bunch of Lego pieces rain from the sky into the ground to form the MLRB logo, just like this iconic animation.) MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Ole Kirk Christiansen Bonnie Zacherle Category:Blog posts